A Bully and a Girl
by REVlover92
Summary: A bully. Syaoran is the new guy instantly liked by everyone. Sakura, the nicest girl in the whole school. Seduced, Syaoran turns Sakura into the most popular girl to a social reject. How will Sakura survive? Read and find out. Please R&R. SxS.


Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

On a beautiful March day, a young brown haired girl with beautiful green eyes sat on a park bench, looking at the young boys and girls in front of her, then writing things down in her little notebook. Sometimes she sketched little things on the side. A few feet away behind her, a messy brown haired boy who was in the verge of turning into a man stared at her with wonder and awe in his eyes. Looking down at his hand, the paper that was in it was brought again to his mind. Before he knew what he was doing, he was slowly making his way toward her.

"Excuse me", interrupted the boy from the reverie the girl was in, "do you know where 1062 Flower Lane is?"

The girl looked up with a ready smile and stood up, closing her notebook.

"Yup! I live on that street. I'll walk you there.", said the girl. She walked a few steps in front of the boy and danced and twirled around with her hands outstretched. Suddenly, she abruptly turned around.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura.", said the girl with a hand outstretched.

The boy took the hand and shook it while saying, "My name is Li Syaoran. Pleased to meet you".

"So are you visiting a friend?", asked Sakura.

"Actually I'm moving there. I just came from Hong Kong"

"Really? I've never been out of Japan. What is it like there?"

That is how our two characters first met. Not an especially special first meeting, but not horrible either. As the two teenagers talked, they soon arrived at their destination. With a 'good-bye', Sakura entered the house next door while Syaoran stared after her.

The Next Day

At the Kinomoto residence at exactly 8:07 a scream was heard followed by a large thump.

"HOE!", screamed Sakura falling out of the bed, "I'm late!"

She quickly threw on jeans and a white t-shirt while using her free hand to brush her long hair. Sakura rushed downstairs and stuffed the food that was laid on the dining table into her mouth while trying her best to say 'good morning' to her brother and father.

"Just like a monster", smirked Sakura's older brother, Touya. Hearing this, Sakura had an extreme urge to stomp on her brother's foot, but decided against it after a brief glance at the clock.

"I'm going now, but you'll pay for it when I get back from school, oniichan", growled Sakura. Then with a cheerful voice she yelled into the house, "Bye!"

Sakura glanced at her watch then started running as fast as her legs could run. When she reached her school, Tomoeda High School, she ran up three stories and rushed to her classroom. She slammed open the door just as the bell rang. Everyone in the room looked at Sakura and then hurried to their seat, taking Sakura coming as a signal that class was about to begin. And they were right, Terada-sensei entered right when Sakura sat down in her seat. Terada-sensei was also Sakura's elementary and middle school sensei. Having feelings for Sakura's friend, Rika, Terada-sensei followed her all the way into high school. Everyone in the class and school knew that Terada-sensei and Rika were going out so they made sure that Rika wasn't the butt of their jokes. Terada-sensei was a relaxed teacher so he let the students choose their own seats. Now back to our story.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new addition to our class. Li Syaoran.", announced the sensei and in perfect harmony, the boy that Sakura met just the day before, stepped in.

Sakura's eyes widened, but soon her eyes softened to a smile. Syaoran scanned the room and stopped when he reached Sakura. Until now he had a cool composure and a serious face, but upon seeing Sakura his face broke into a smile. Of course all the girls in the class looked at Sakura curiously and jealously because of the sudden change on the handsome man's face. While Terada-sensei introduced Syaoran, Sakura's and Syaoran's eyes never left each others. For just a second, every sound in the room slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"Where would you like to sit, Li-kun?", asked the sensei, bringing Syaoran out of his reverie. Conveniently there was an empty seat next to Sakura. And all the other girls. The moment that the sensei asked Syaoran where he wanted to sit, all the girls pushed the guys sitting next to them off the seat, in hopes that Syaoran might sit next to them. Sakura gave him a welcoming smile which Syaoran took as consent to his sitting next to her. All the girls sighed in unison and gave up. Except one girl. There's a saying "if looks could kill". That saying definitely applied now. A girl sitting behind Sakura were glaring at Sakura that it seemed that she was burning holes into her back. Shiori was her name. She was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Well, the second most popular. Sakura topped her with her nice attitude and kind smile.

At Lunch

As usual, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura sat in the back table of the cafeteria. Eriol was Tomoyo's boyfriend and Sakura's best friend. Being the nicest girl in school, Sakura knew a lot of people and was well-liked. Most everyone in school, even her sempais, went by her table and said 'hi'. Syaoran being the new kid didn't know where to sit. Syaoran being the handsome new kid had tons of offers from girls. Sakura saw him being at a loss to where to sit so she waved him to come over. Gratefully, Syaoran went toward to Sakura and sat down.

"Thanks. You saved me from getting killed", thanked Syaoran.

"Wow! You seem really popular.", said Sakura, brushing aside the thanks.

"A little too much", replied Syaoran, chuckling, "so what do I need to know about Tomoeda High to not be a total social reject?"

Tomoyo, being the overly critical girl she is said all the bad things about every student in the school while Sakura tried to convince him that everyone wasn't that bad.

"Now, Shiori", said Tomoyo, "she's the most popular girl in school or at least she thinks she is. Don't let her pretty looks fool you. She's nothing, but a boyfriend snatcher. She's really cruel, but for some odd reason she gets the guys she wants. Stay far away from her"

"Tomoyo-chan!", scolded Sakura. Turning to Syaoran she said, "Shiori-chan isn't as bad as the way Tomyo-chan makes it sound. If you get to know her she's nice. She can be a little mean, but I'm sure she's just having a hard time with stuff. About the boy snatching thing, Shiori-chan doesn't always to things like that. She just can't help who she likes."

"But she dumps them after a week", objected Tomoyo.

Changing the subject, Sakura asked, "So Li-kun, what does your schedule look like?"

They compared their schedule and found out they had three classes together: P.E, Math, and Literature.

Sakura looked at her watch, "Oh no! I have to get going. I'll see you guys later!"

Sakura then got up and headed toward the front of the cafeteria where all the trash cans were so that she could empty her tray. She was almost there when she saw Shiori dead ahead of her with a plateful of spaghetti on her tray. Sakura smiled and moved out of the way so that Shiori could pass, but Shiori 'tripped' and dumped the spaghetti all over Sakura's blouse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan! I'm so clumsy", said Shiori in a honeysweet voice.

"That's okay. Are you okay though?", asked Sakura in a genuinely concerned voice. Everyone in the cafeteria, who witnessed the whole ordeal, laughed, thinking 'that's Sakura for you'.

Shiori got up with disgust and walked to 'her' table where all the most snobbiest girls hang out. Sakura got up and went to the bathroom with Tomoyo at her heels.

"You know, she did that on purpose", accused Tomoyo.

"You don't know that for sure", sighed Sakura.

"Oh, please! Do you really think that she would do as an accident? She hated you since, god knows how long, for no apparent reason."

"Whatever. Do you have another shirt I could borrow?", asked Sakura changing the subject once again.

Tomoyo sighed, realizing that Sakura isn't going to acknowledge what was right in front of her, and took her to her locker where she pulled out a shirt. It was a black shirt; it was like a tank top, but the sleeves were off the shoulder.

"Thanks" and Sakura entered the bathroom to change. When she came out, she saw that Syaoran was waiting for her instead of Tomoyo.

"You okay?", asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine, but thank goodness with all the clothes in Tomoyo's locker. If it wasn't for her I think I would be still going around with spaghetti everywhere.", exclaimed Sakura, then looking at her watch said, "Listen, I got to go. See you in Math and P.E!" And with that Sakura rushed toward a classroom. Syaoran stared after then smiled.

"Weird, isn't she?", asked a voice. Syaoran turned his head to the sound of the voice to find Shiori.

"More like amazing", Syaoran, looking at the direction that Sakura left.

"Listen, I have to tell you something about her. Will you listen?", asked Shiori in a fake sweet voice.

Confused, Syaoran nodded.

End Chapter 1 

Please review. I'm begging you! I just want 4 reviews. That's all I ask. I love you all!


End file.
